


A Good Nights Rest

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Love Bites, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: You put a lot of trust in people when you sleep.





	A Good Nights Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something I whipped up this morning. This could be seen as non-con but I tried to write it in a way that you could fill in the blanks for the consent to make it whatever you want.

It had been a long, hard day for you. More so than usual. It seemed like everywhere you turned, someone was needing your skills. Run ragged, you had missed out on breakfast and lunch. So when you got the chance to sit down against the large tree at the edge of camp and eat dinner, you wolfed it down. If you were being honest, you hadn’t even thought you’d get that much, seeing as it was well past dinner time and the large pot had already been cleaned out. But Javier had been so kind as to save you a bowl. Albeit cold by this point, but food was food.

“You need to keep your strength up.” He had offered in addition to the bowl he handed you.

You accepted it with soft words of thanks before he took his leave to play his guitar by the fire. The gentle tune and your now full belly soon had you dozing off, head lulled back against the bark as your eyes lacked the strength to will themselves open. So in the dark, as everyone else drank before slipping off one by one for bed, you found your rest against the tree.

You had been asleep for only an hour, maybe two, before you were again approached.

“You awake?” Javier’s eyes were muted in the dim light, unreadable as they looked you over. When you gave no response, he nudged your foot, repeating the question. Still, you did not answer, prompting him to ease into the grass beside you.

With his back against the tree, he stared out at the camp before him. He was faced mostly with tents, but through a gap in the fabric, he could see in the distance the glow of the main fire. Few partook of its warmth now, most of the gang having stumbled off to their beds at this late hour. Or somebody else’s.

From the corner of his eye, he watched your steady breathing, the delicate way your lids covered your eyes. Again he nudged you. Again, you gave no response. Letting his head lull to the side, his eyes traveled over you lazily, but with intrigue, admiring your shape from your outstretched legs all the way up to gentle bob of your throat as you swallowed. He never got to appreciate your face, however. For as his eyes traveled over your small and fragile neck, his focus heightened.

The soft slope from just behind your ear, down to your shoulder, the subtle pronunciation of the collarbone, the invisible pulse that he knew supplied life just beneath the skin. With slow but deliberate movement, he leaned in. He could feel his chapped lips catch as they gently grazed the soft skin of your neck, making his heart quicken at the much anticipated first contact. At first the kisses were just ghosted here and there, exploratory and reserved. But as he felt the warmth of your flesh, the smell of your hair, he was emboldened.

Lips parting, his mustache tickled your neck as his kisses became more experimental. Still slow and methodical, yet clearly searching as they teasingly took random selections of flesh between them, only to release again in favor of a new spot. A low groan escaped the man as he turned to lean further into you, granting him better access as he steadily worked his way up and down your neck.

With his legs open, he palmed himself, massaging his growing need as he pinched a bit of skin between his teeth. His own hand working him up, he sealed his lips against your neck, sucking softly. Still, you did not wake.

In greed, he took any bit of flesh within reach, worshiping it at his leisure till at length, he moved on to a new spot, so that by the time he had freed himself from the confines of his trousers, your neck was bespeckled with an array of bruises in various sizes and color. With his legs thrown over yours, his hand set a steady pace, languidly enjoying the sparks it inspired in him. Another groan, this time much lower and more drawn out, was hummed against your skin as, from beneath heavy lids, his eyes surveyed his work.

“Fuck… the things I would do to you…” Burying himself into your neck, his mind ran wild with images, each more lewd than the last. His moans were louder now as his hand found an urgency. Tongue dragging up the length of your neck, he didn’t even try to stall, eager for the stars to flash behind his eyes and the chilled feeling to travel his spine.

With his head in the crook of your neck, face hidden away under your jaw, his eyes found, through a haze, Arthur and Karen, still sitting at the fire. Their conversation was a distant hum, words lost to him as his hand worked feverishly. He was so open, so exposed. If they just looked over, if they heard one of his moans and sought its source, they would see him, see his pleasure, his vulgarity. Would see him pleasuring himself to your unconscious form.

The thought was all it took. Eyes rolling back into his head, one final, filthy moan was exhaled from his twitching form, the proof of his ecstasy splattered across your front as wave after wave washed him away. His mind was numb, during and after. A whiteness overtaking his thoughts as he came down from his high to settle back into the tangible world.

Lazily, a small grin shaped his lips, eye focusing on the marks he had imbedded in your skin. The sight pleased him, though not half as much as the white droplets that stained your blouse. Tucking himself away, he lingered only briefly to memorize the state of you before pulling himself to his feet, taking his leave.


End file.
